Dry Encounters
by CrashGuy01
Summary: What would it be like if Dry Bowser were the antagonist of a story? Well now you know! Read the story of Mario and his allies defeat the dehydrated villians from performing his nefarious deeds! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

My first Mario fanfic!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Notes

It was a bright, sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Before we can proceed with the story, let's take a look at the sun. Notice its brightness. Notice its radiance shining on the lush trees. Notice a blimp with an insignia of Dry Bowser on it…GREAT BOOGLY GOOGLY! A blimp with an insignia of Dry Bowser on it! Something's up.

While the blimp flew by, hoping no one would look up at the sky and say, "Hey, why is there a blimp with an insignia of Dry Bowser on it?", our favorite plumbers, Mario and Luigi, were busy playing a game of _Mario Kart Wii_. Mario just won the Banana Cup in 150cc.

"Ha! Beat you again!" he snorted.

"Best three hundred seventeen out of five hundred eighty nine!" Luigi snapped back.

"Help!" There was a cry for help.

"Someone's in trouble!" said Mario.

"To the Mushroom-o-Mobile!" Luigi and his brother ran to their garage and went down their poles to find nothing. "Who are we trying to kid? The Mushroom-o-Mobile doesn't exist. Guess we have to run." So they ran all the way to Lakitu's house. Mario busted in through, breaking the door.

"What is it, man?!" he snapped.

"I can't save my 350K on my IPod touch!" whined Lakitu.

"Next time," sighed Luigi as he saved whatever Lakitu had to save on his IPod, "tell us when it's an emergency."

All of a sudden, the lights went off.

"It's a blackout!" alleged Mario.

"Not blackouts!" whimpered Luigi. "Besides that, I'm also afraid of computers, going to bed, the figure 8, fractions, dictionaries & encyclopedias, big words & numbers, professional tennis players, and those tips at the end of shoelaces called aglets."

The lights went back on, and Lakitu notices something wedged between his glasses.

"Look! It's a note." The koopa pulled out the note and Mario snatched it away from him.

"I can't read a single word on this note!" Mario's eyes were squinted. "It's just some fancy scribbles! Hold on, there's a message at the bottom: 'meet friends and foes at The Gathering Place.'"

"That's down the street. Let's go!" Luigi, Mario, and Lakitu ran down the street to find The Gathering Place.

* * *

Birdo was at a fashion boutique store. Dry Bones, Blooper, and Boo were her employees (they can talk!). Boo cutted out a piece of fabric.

"O – M – G," gasped Birdo. "That's the most perfectly cut piece of fabric I've ever seen! You have _definitely _moved me."

"Man, this lady has some serious problems," Dry Bones whispered to Blooper.

"She's such a diva," Blooper whispered back. "And a nut."

"If she keeps this up, I'm going to find a job at Taco Bell," muttered Boo.

When Birdo's back was turned around, a Shy Guy takes the register and sticks a note in the place were the receipt comes out of.

"Oooo!" Birdo pulls out the note. "It's some note with scribbly handwriting. At the bottom it wants us to go to The Gathering Place. Let's go!"

"I hate my job," Boo murmured under his breath.

* * *

At Bowser's Castle, Bowser was cooking lunch him and Bowser Jr.

"Where is lunch?" Jr. slammed on the table.

"Almost ready." Bowser went to the oven and pulled out the tray. The pizza was burnt. "Burned again."

"Dad, what's going on in there?" Jr. was coughing. "I can see black smoke. Did you burn the pizza again? This is the fourth time this week!"

"What am I gonna do?" worried Bowser. He sees a koopa troopa. "You there. What are you good at?"

"Thinking of plans that will always fail," answered the troopa.

"You're fired." Bowser throws him out of a window. He sees a Koopa Paratroopa. "What are you good at?"

"Delivering mail," answered the Paratroopa, giving Bowser the same note Birdo and Lakitu had.

"'Meet your friends and foes at The Gathering Place'," read Bowser. "If Mario's there, I'll be there as well! Come with me, Jr.!" Bowser and Jr. left the castle with the Troopa who was supposed to be fired and the Paratroopa and went to The Gathering Place.

* * *

Peach and Daisy were at the Mushroom Bank, depositing their money. Just then…

"Freeze!" Two robbers – one skinny and one fat – jumped outside from a window. "This is a stickup! Everyone must crouch down, or we will fire, except for those pretty princesses over there." The two robbers approached the princesses, prudently.

"We're in the bag!" the fat robber whispered to his partner. "Try not to ruin it!"

"I won't, Wario," the skinny robber whispered aloud that everyone heard.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Wario, ripping off his robber suit. "You ruined it again! Don't make me go all Joe Jackson all over you like last time!"

"I'm sorry," apologized Waluigi, also ripping off his robber suit.

"Wario?" said Peach.

"Waluigi?" said Daisy.

"Good afternoon, ladies." Waluigi sounded like a gentleman. "We just came here to recite this poem." He and Wario cleared their voices and said the following words:

_Violets are red,_

_Roses are blue._

_We know this poem sucks,_

_But we still love you._

With that, Peach and Daisy slapped the two of them simultaneously.

"That stings!" wailed Wario.

A shy guy gives Peach and Daisy their checks.

"Thanks!" Daisy identified the message the others received at the bottom of their checks. "What's this supposed to mean?" She shows it to the shy guy.

"Well,…" the shy guy began. He opens up his cell phone and dials a cell number. "They're on to us, man!"

"Get out of there as quick as possible!" the caller said. So the shy guy jumps out and breaks open a window instead of jumping out of one that was already open and ran away like a ninny.

"What was that all about?" Peach wondered.

* * *

At Yoshi's house, Yoshi was cooking a ham and egg omelet and watching a basketball game at the same time. When he was looking, a mysterious hand places a note on the kitchen counter. The green dinosaur picks it up and reads it.

"I'll be right there!" he remarked as he went outside and into a platform world. He then walks down a slope and approaches a Goomba.

**Jump on the Goomba!**

"I already know, stupid!" Yoshi jumps on the enemy and squashes it. He then approached a ? box.

**Hit the box from below!**

"I hit enough boxes today."

**JUST HIT THE BOX!!!!!**

"Okay, okay, you didn't have to go all street on me like that." Yoshi hits the box and a super mushroom pops out. He eats it and turns into master illusionist Criss Angel.

"What do I get to do?" Yoshi asked, admiring his new form.

**While in Criss Angel form, you get to weave illusions!**

"Cool, and random!" Yoshi approached a Magikoopa.

"You're going down!" The koopa said. "Down like a…um…err…"

"Like a mole?" suggested Yoshi.

"Yeah, a mole!" Magikoopa fires a fireball at Yoshi. But the dinosaur teleported to Magikoopa and you won't believe what they did.

They held hands.

"Let's run to the Gathering place with my hair and your cap flowing in the wind!" Yoshi suggested. Together they ran together in the wind, still holding hands.

**Defeat the Magikoopa! I said DEFEAT THE MAGIKOOPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Shut up, will ya?" Magikoopa fired a fireball at the tutor.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the Gathering Place, which was just Mario's basement.

"I really need to remodel this place," Mario looked around.

"Where are the others?" Yoshi asked. Everyone's faces went grim.

_Flashback_

There was a fire at Toad's house. Toad tried jumping out of the house and landed on the ground. Everybody thought he was dead.

"Let's bury him," Rosalina suggested as they carry the still-alive toad to the cemetary. After that day, they never came back for some reason.

_End of Flashback_

"Nowbody knows where the others are to this day," Daisy said in a grim mood.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bowser opened it to see who it was.

There were zombies - covered in dirt - and moss.

**End of Chapter 1**

_Stay tuned...._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long hiatus. Anyways, let's continue with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Secret Message**

Mario and company were cowering in fear as the zombie inched towards them. Bowser used his fire breath on the zombies, and it revealed to be Toad, Toadette Toadsworth, Rosalina, and a Goomba.

"Don't worry everyone; it's just Toad and the others...," Mario said calmly.

Bowser used his fire breath on the five again.

"Bowser!"

"What?" the koopa said.

"Hi, Toad...and others," Luigi spoke. "What happened to you guys?"

"Well, it started a long, long time ago...," Toadsworth began.

_Flashback_

"Okay, I got nothing."

_End of Flashback_

"I know what happened," said Toadette.

_Flashback_

_Right before we took Toad to his grave Goomba decided to do something totally random._

The Toad gang flew to Italy, where they saw those red-cloaked dudes from _Twilight. _Goomba grabbed a rail gun out of nowhere and shot them all.

_After we did that, we went to dig up Toad, when this mysterious figure pushed us into the hole and dug us up. Several minutes later, we got out, and I guess the readers will probably guess what happens after that._

_End of Flashback_

"I have a question," Mario raised his hand.

"What is it?" asked Toadette.

"Was there a raging war between Team Edward and Team Jacob like that from the movie _Vampires Suck?" _Everyone stared at Mario.

"I know the choreography the werewolves did from that movie," said Luigi. "I can do them right now-."

Peach covered Luigi's mouth.

"And I do know what this message means." Luigi removed Peach's hand.

"Well, what is it?" asked Bowser.

Luigi pulled a laptop out of nowhere and googled "gooee"?

"It's simple, really," he said, "All you have to do is to take the first letters of all the words on this paper and put them in a word." Luigi got 20,600 results on Google. (If you don't believe me and google the word yourself.)

"Try the images," suggested Blooper.

So Luigi clicked on images. All he got was 709 images, majority of them about some grill house.

"Looks like we have to go to the grill house down the street..." said Luigi.

"To the Mushroom Mobile!" Mario and the others ran outside. "Oh, wait, I keep on forgetting we don't have one. Guess we have to run." Everyone groaned.


End file.
